


The Lighter Side of Death Eating, or, Is That A Krampus in Your Pocket Or Are You Just Glad to See Me?

by DelphiPsmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Dark Magic, Death Eaters, Drabble, Family, Gen, Holidays, Missing Scene, Monsters, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphiPsmith/pseuds/DelphiPsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spirit of Death Eaters?  Present!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lighter Side of Death Eating, or, Is That A Krampus in Your Pocket Or Are You Just Glad to See Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [DeathEater Drabs](http://deatheaterdrabs.livejournal.com/), Challenge 15 (2011)  
> See [Krampus](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Krampus&oldid=465878188) for background.

The drawing room was crowded and noisy, the women's sparkling jewels and bright velvet robes contrasting with the black rags and the masks worn by the men: horned, goatlike, with sharp hungry teeth. Over the animated conversation and the pounding of the drums, Lucius waved a languid arm at the newest arrival. "Antonin!" he called. "Welcome!"

Dolohov made his way towards his host and accepted the proffered glass of Lagavulin, noting the heavy crystal appreciatively. "You do live well, don't you, Lucius? Quite the lord of the manor."

Lucius cocked a pale eyebrow. "The perquisites of breeding," he said. "When your family has been around as long, and has such exquisite good taste, as the Malfoys, one tends to acquire a certain patina of --"

"Заткнись, мудак," said Dolohov with a snort.

"Tsk, tsk. Such language." Lucius took a sip of the amber liquid, rolling it appreciatively in his mouth. "Vulgarity is the last refuge of the linguistically incompetent, Dolohov. Or don't they worry about such trivialities as literacy at Durmstrang?"

Dolohov opened his mouth to reply but just then the drums reached a crescendo and thundered to a halt, the sudden stillness causing the crowd to fall silent expectantly.

"Ah. That's my cue. Do excuse me." Lucius stepped forward, beckoning to a slender young man in a particularly vicious mask and a tall, aristocratic blonde witch in deep green robes.

The three of them moved to stand in front of the fireplace, facing their assembled guests. Behind them, above the carved stone mantel, hung a large oil painting of a muscular man, naked, with the head of a goat. His horns swept back in a long graceful curve, black hair hung curling to his shoulders, and his mouth was open in a vicious grin, displaying needle-sharp teeth. Branches of walnut and yew were fastened above and below, with holly berries scattered like drops of blood, as red as the eyes of the creature in the portrait.

"My wife, my son and I bid you welcome to this Krampus Nacht feast," Lucius said into the expectant hush. "Although we have suffered setbacks, tonight is a time to dwell on the successes the new year will bring. I bid you all, charge your glasses for a toast to the spirit of this eve." He turned and gestured to the portrait. "As he takes away the wicked children to meet their deserved fate, so shall we sweep away the blood traitors and the unworthy among us to create a better world." A murmur of approval ran through the crowd, and all around the room, hands raised crystal glasses of fine wine and whiskey.

Lucius raised his glass, Draco and Narcissa following suit. "To Krampus!"

The echo came crashing back: "To Krampus!" And the drums began again.


End file.
